Off A Demon's Tail
by ToxicNightmare
Summary: Yay, I finally got my first fic up...its about my character Day (she's like Kurt), she eventually meets up with him and all the other x-men. This is a sister fic to 'On Angel's Feather! Review Plz!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANY THING EXCEPT JUST A FEW PERSONALLY CREATED CHARACTERS! And it is copyright if we find anyone using our characters! Ja matte!

Intro: Hello! . I'm Aura's friend Day! I have a story too! Basically I'm trying to keep mine best in track with hers so please be patient! Um I'm obsessed with Kurt

-- sorry I know everyone likes him. But please give my fic. A chance! I've been writing fics since I was in 6th grade but I've never actually put one out. Oh aura is going to be putting fic online so if you have anything you want to say it has to go through aura first! Yey! Oh and I like hope nobody hates me . Buh-bye! –Day

P.S. I don't say like as much as it seems

Aura: hey people, Day's fic kinda comes before mine (time wise), but yeah their sister sites. Day was typing and I was yelling at her not too type too much lol. Yeah, but in case your looking at this fic and haven't reading mine GO TO MINE TOO!! Plz?? Yeah my fic is about my character, Aura Southern, and Warren Worthington who are (Day: "Married"), "no!" who are the angel winged people mutant things of evolution. Also my user name is JessiCat27 and its title is 'On Angel's Feather'. And ...umm... well that's about it, until I think of something else. Lastly this fic starts out with Day first getting her powers so don't get confused.

Current setting: Paris, France. A too Perfect day.

Off A Demons Tail 

Chapter one: Perfect

...Run away

"Now however a day begins, it begins, but how it ends depends on how it starts. Each morning is like a new life and each night is the death of day. Remember that. But if you really think about it, doesn't the day kill the night...? Oh dear. Well..." A blonde French girl slammed down the red hard-back book she was beginning to write in. So far it had been a pretty good day. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing and everything was perfect. Except she wasn't glad to be back in France, she hated it. "I can't take it! RRAHH! I want to go back to America! Where I was encouraged to run, where you can flirt with people you don't know without having to sleep with them -.- French basterds. I want to go back to Eddington were I'm supposed to be. Not sitting here in some random café sipping cheap tea. . What should I do?!" she sighed and slammed her head down on the table mumbling, "I'm more German than I am French, I look too French...I'm just a normal French speaking German with a tail..." She looked up slightly, "well...? What should I do?"

The brunet boy across the table smiled and shook his head, "you really whine too much sister." He smiled at her with his emotionless eyes. "If you want to go back so much than go back Juan, go back!" He stood up, "Come on let's get home before Otasan starts to worry about us."

She growled, "I don't understand Japanese, Knife."

Knife smiled, "I don't understand French, Day, but I'm not complaining."

She growled furiously, "It's Juan! It's how you say Day in French! Get it right Nuyfu."

He glared at her, "Kono Yarou..."

She smiled, "Jai taime mon petite fere!"

He winced, "What'd you say?"

She giggled, stood up and took off running through the rapid crowd.

"Usagi!" Knife instantly ran after her as fast as he could. It was becoming rush hour and the crowd was thickening. "Tori!" She giggled as she maneuvered through the crowd; she knew it was going to be difficult for I'm to catch her, she had gotten such a large head start. She stopped and looked around. She was already home. Something odd had happened she fell back into the large front lawn. There was no way that she just ran a half a mile in seconds, but when she was running through the crowd it seemed like she was melting through them. It was impossible, "How did I...is this what Gallo said, 'Upon your best day night will fall and plunge you into darkness'?" She suddenly became tired, "I ...can't believe it."

She awoke with her brother sitting beside her twisting a blade of grass between his fingers, "Hey."

"Knife! How—how long was I out?" She asked and sat up.

"Not sure...five to twenty minutes. Could have been longer," he continued to twist the blade and it seemed to grow.

She marveled at it. It seemed impossible, was it actually growing, "how'd you...?"

"Day, it's called 'being a mutant'," the short blade was now flat in his palm growing every second he held it there, "Something you should learn about."

She shook her head, "What if I don't want to!? Gallo said I could be what ever I wanted to be. He told me to follow my heart!"

He handed her the blade of grass, "What's it tell you? Juan, it's not going to make you normal. So tell me what does your heart tell you?"

She smiled, "Invest in ice cream and buy a yacht."

He frowned, "I'm serious."

She looked at the sky it was magnetizing. She stood up and reached for the clouds. Closing her eyes, she felt the wind caress her face. She could see her older brother. "It tells me to become morning. And go home where my heart lies." A slight image flashed in her head brining her to he knees gripping her skull.

"Day!" Knife came to her side putting his hand on her shoulder, "We need to get you inside."

She nodded, "I have to go to a...America...to ...New York ...I'll find out why when I get there," she stood up, "Come on Knife I've got packing to do!" She walked toward the house. He followed nodding.

She went to her room pulling a suitcase out from under her bed, "Knife I'm going to leave tonight, don't tell mum and dad. I'll be staying with Gallo's wife for a few nights till I get enough money to go to America."

Knife shook his head, "Sophie doesn't want to have anything to do with you Day, and she's been so depressed since Gallo died. You would only bring back memories for her." Day shoved her brother so she could get to her dresser and she pulled out another suitcase. This one she opened, and it was full of money.

"So how far will three million dollars get me in America?"

Knife laughed, "Day, you'll get pretty far with that."

She closed it and smiled, "Good. Remember that lady who offered me a spot at that mutant reform house? Well I'm going to stay there. In New York."

Knife rolled his eyes, "Please. It's a house full of punks, you'll never survive!"

She frowned, "We'll see, I'll show you who the smarter 'mutant' is!" She put on a long tan men's over coat. It still smelled like her brother. She went to a mirror to see how it looked. It seemed to go wrong with her already defied dress code of a long blue sleeved shirt, pink vest and blues flares. Even though she liked how it felt. It was warm and heavy. She buttoned up the coat and picked up the two suitcases.

"Day where are you going? You know you can't drive yet, you not 18! You have to be 18 to drive here, this isn't America!" She opened her window and looked out, she was on the second floor. It was a long jump. "Day, what are you doing?" Knife walked toward her slowly.

"Knife, Gallo's alive, and in order to help him I have to go to America. I know I can't drive but I've heard of limos," she smirked. "Knife...if this mutant thing is real..." she put a foot on the windowsill and stuck her head out the window, "I'll survive this." She leaped out the window, securely holding on to both suitcases; just escaping her brother's dive. She had little time to think and instantly hit the ground. When she did her feet were poised so her knees and ankles could bend so they gave but she instantly stood. She had made it. She felt her rapid heart beat and looked up at the opened window and smiled, "See Knife, well it looks like I'll be leaving sooner than I thought!" She bolted across the yard toward a parked a limo and quickly opened the door, threw her things in, jumped in and closed the door and told the driver to pull away to the airport. She looked back as she rode away expecting to see her brother's sad face but instead he was smiling a shocked smile, waving. She turned around and exhaled with relief. She was free and now she was vulnerable to the world. She was no longer a jail kept princess but a wanted run away. She began to laugh hysterically until she drifted off to sleep dreaming of her older brother.

Let your heart

Free fall

You've found

Your way,

Follow it to

The end and tell me

Where it goes.

End Chapter One

Aura: There are lots more chapters to come; Day's making me type them out for her -.- . She would please pretty please like you to review and give any feed back of what you think. Thanx

Day: there's really nothing left for me to say, thanx again o.O "I'm making you type!?"


	2. Lost In Paradise

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANY THING EXCEPT JUST A FEW PERSONALLY CREATED CHARACTERS! And it is copyright if we find any one using our characters! Ja matte!

Chapter 2 

Lost In Paradise

I saw you in a dream,

And when I awoke,

You were still there.

She stood in an unfamiliar place. It was like a nightmare Gallo had told her about. She looked around, "Am I in hell?" she shook her head, "No, you see demons in hell." She smiled and inhaled deeply, "This place is so...I've been here numerous times," she heard footsteps behind her. Day spun around to see her older brother with his thick long black hair and disoriented bangs. His tail was much thicker than hers and had a white stripe down it. His eyes were neon yellow and he had blue skin almost. No it was black fur. He had told her numerous times not to judge people by their looks but to look in their hearts. She smiled, "Gallo...umm where are we?"

He sat down on the red rocks, "Juan, I want you to be careful. Don't get mixed in with the wrong crowd."

She sat down beside him and leaned on his shoulder, "Okay big brother, tell me who the wrong crowd is."

He handed her a small silver chain with a small digital pet on it, "follow your heart Day, to the eye of the storm." He closed his hands around hers and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't let your heart get broken darling."

She shook her head, "What are you talking about? And why did you give me this?"

He smiled, "You will see little one. Now make sure you catch your plane! Don't want to get stuck in France do you?"

She slowly felt her eyes become heavy and she drifted in to a deep sleep.

Day gasped and sat up. She was still in the limo, "It...was just a dream...damn." She lied back down on the seat and heard a soft noise. She felt around her neck and smiled. The silver chain was there and so was the digital pet. She laughed, "big brother."

The limo driver looked back at her and smiled, "I couldn't help but notice that you've been talking to Gallo."

Day looked at him with curiosity, "you know Gallo?"

He laughed, "Know?! Gallo and I used to run around the city terrorizing the citizens, he told me 'someday we'll apologize to these people, but now make hell!'" the old man smiled, "Your brother was my best friend."

Day clapped, "Yay friends! Gallo told me to meet new people! This is going to be fun!"

End Chapter Two

Izzy Normandy Baker (girl)

. Day's best friend in France

A/N: I actually got the idea to make Izzy from my other friend Katie (Kitty I this ) She knew someone named Izzy so I figured, why not.

Aura: ::is doing this because Day isn't here presently:: Yeah! Well plz review it helps a lot! X3 meow. Yeah well review and thanx...my fic. Is 'On Angel's Feather' review for that too I've also got a web site that I'm working on and I'm trying to get my friend Boomboom (Courtney) to help me with it but I haven't gotten a hold of her all summer...yeah, that's all. JA MATTE for now!!


	3. False Dream

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANY THING EXCEPT JUST A FEW PERSONALLY CREATED CHARACTERS! And it is copyright if we find any one using our characters! Ja matte!

Chapter 3 

False Dream

She quickly ran down the escalator and through the crowd of people. She stopped checking her pockets, "Passport...umm, um, um. Oh God where is it?!" She collapsed to her knees going through her purse, "I have to find it!"

Suddenly a hand came down on Day's shoulder, "looking for this Day?" said a slightly husky but female voice.

Day looked up to see her green eyed, pale, black haired friend, Izzy, "Iz! What are you doing here?!" Day said in almost in a panic.

Izzy winked, "Only looking out for you!" Izzy dropped Day's passport at her side, "Thought you might need this!"

Day stood up and smiled, "What would I do without you, Iz?"

"Get a boyfriend."

"Huh?"

"Just kidding! Hey Gallo told me your going to America, how come?" Izzy tilted her head in confusion.

"Wow Gallo told you? Huh. Well I'm going to America to live out a better life! For some reason I feel like I'm being drawn to the place." Day took a deep breath.

Izzy shook her head, "Where in America?"

"Northern New York," Day smiled.

"Ooooo, hey I have a friend up there!" Izzy giggled. "Real cute. Not my type though. You can have him if you want but I don't think he's your type either."

Day smirked, "Can I have his address?"

Izzy pulled out a small black book and flipped through it, "Here! Umm let me write this down for you." Izzy ripped a sheet out of the book and took out a pen, "676 main, room number 2728 floor 36." She handed the paper to Day, "Just tell the people at the front you're Izzy's friend. They'll welcome you like a star on Broadway." Day nodded. "Oh, and if he's not there he's probably in another state." Izzy stated, "I wouldn't go looking for him though. Oh come on we gotta go!" Izzy grabbed Day's hand and dragged her through the crowd.

"Izzy, uh, did you, oh sorry, did you buy the tickets? Excuse us. Iz?"

"Yeah, yeah," Izzy winked, "Come on let's go to the terminal!"

: :ON THE AIRPLANE: :

Day and Izzy sat down in their seats. "Izzy, how come we're on a small flyer?" Day asked.

Izzy smiled, "the daughter and sister of models don't fly anything but the best."

Day nodded, "okay." She clicked her seat belt together and sighed, "Izzy."

"Huh?"

"Do you think... that I'm going to be like Knife?" she asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yep and you're most likely gonna look like Gallo!"

Day sighed, "Oh...well... ...what's Gallo?"

Izzy looked at Day in shock, "You're brother is...was an on earth demon! And possibly the leader, he knew all the portals like the back of his...well I guess you would call them hands. But you're brother possessed powers you couldn't dream of!" Izzy smirked, "Understand?"

Day shook her head, "No, see until this morning I never really thought about being a mutant but then Knife ...and Gallo...it's all like a bad dream."

Izzy sighed, "Umm, Day ...listen, your parents...they're mutants too."

Day looked sharply at her, "Why?"

Izzy was a little taken aback by Day's action, "huh?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I exist too! No one tells me these things!"

Izzy nervously grinned, "because after Gallo's death your parents took you to America and... well no one really told me, I found out...on my own. When the pipe burst in our house you dad made the water all... well he controlled it...and your mom, she levitates things in her free time...Knife made a seed flower in five seconds. As for Gallo, well seeing is believing."

Day sighed, "Anything else I should know about?" Izzy looked around, there were only four other people on the plane. Izzy held up her watch, it was identical to Day's and Gallo's.

"You see this?" she asked. Day nodded.

"I was also in charge of teaching you what these are." Izzy pressed a combination of buttons. Her green eyes turned into a vibrant yellow and her dead pale skin turned blue.

Day shuttered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Izzy sighed, "Listen Day you...you seem to do better when you didn't know the truth. I ...I never told you because I never wanted you to think I was weird. I didn't want you telling anyone either." Izzy stared at her feet, "It's just...I know you can't shut up about your personal life."

Day shouted at her, "I never shut up, because I never think anyone is listening! And maybe if I say enough, some people will start telling me things I would know if they were my friends!" Day panted angrily.

Izzy shrank into her seat, "Sorry." She put her watch back on.

Just then a fight attendant stopped beside them, "Hello ladies, it's going to be a few hours till we land in New York. So would either of you like anything?"

Izzy sat up, "Yeah, wine please!"

The flight attendant looked at her puzzled, "but you're so young."

Izzy smiled, "I'll have you know that I'm a respected French citizen, and I've been drinking wine since I was six."

The woman nodded, "and for you miss?"

Day shrugged, "I don't know, cough syrup?"

Izzy winced, "come on Day. Hey lady you guys have americain (A/N: I spelled in French o.O) food?"

The woman nodded.

"Then get this freak a cheeseburger, I don't want her starving," Izzy smiled.

"Okay," the woman walked off.

Day frowned, "I don't like that woman."

Izzy shrugged, "I didn't notice anything wrong with her. I'm noticing your attitude though! Why can't you act normal for one day?"

Day shrugged, "I'm not normal."

Izzy sighed, "Isn't that the truth?"

The woman came back and handed a bottle to Izzy, and a tray to Day, "there you are." And walked away.

Izzy looked funny at the bottle, "now how in the hell am I going to get this open?" she looked over at Day who had already eaten half the cheeseburger and was drinking out of the cough syrup bottle as if it were water, "Ah Day!" Izzy took it away from her, "Gallo told you not to do stuff like that!"

Day smiled bearing a white fang, "so?"

Izzy smirked, "Day open your mouth!"

Day covered her mouth, "Why?"

"Open this bottle for me!" Izzy pleaded.

Day took the bottle from Izzy and dug her fang into the cork, "Yuck! Iz it has to be bad wine, it smells crappy." She twisted the bottle till the cork came off and handed the bottle to Izzy.

"Thanks," she smiled and drank out of it. "Yuck, you were right, this stuff is horrible."

Day was chewing on the cork, which had gotten stuck to her fang, "too bad." She spit it onto the floor, "Lemme try!" (A/N: Chase moment)

Day took the bottle out of Izzy's hands, "Day, I'm telling you, its gross!" she watched Day take a drink out of it, wince, and cough on her sleeve.

"Oh, God! Take it Iz!" she handed it back to her friend. "I couldn't put up with that if I tried."

Izzy took another drink out of it, "well its not _that_ bad. You're just used to the really expensive stuff." Izzy bobbed and shook her head, "Whoa. Oh shit Day."

Day looked over at her, "huh?"

"You drank cough syrup!" Izzy was starting to look drowsy.

"Opps. Oh well, hey Iz are you all right?"

Izzy rested her head on Day's shoulder, "mm hm. I'll just take a nap."

Day felt her eyes getting heavy, "Okay...wake me up when we get there."

Day heard soft whispers all around her. She thought to herself, Where is Izzy, Am I dreaming again, no it wasn't a dream, so this must be... She opened her eyes quickly to see four people but then she was blinded by a sharp white light. And then something covered her eyes and she felt a sharp jab in her arm and it ended.

Day suddenly sat up and screamed. Izzy looked over at her, "You ok Day, you've been talking in your sleep. You got something on your mind?"

Day was breathing quickly, it was real she had gotten stabbed with something. She lifted up her sleeve to see a tiny pin prick on her arm, "someone stabbed me."

Izzy looked over at her, puzzled, "Uh...okay...is the cough syrup still in your system?"

Day shook her head, "No, this was real!"

Izzy scratched her head, "huh...come to think of it I slept for five hours. Hold I'm an insomniac." Then the flight attendant walked past them.

"I still don't like her," Day growled.

"I know Day, neither do I," Izzy patted her on the head.

End Chapter Three

A/N: Yey another finished chapter! Okay I only finished this chapter because of two quotes! "Why is it that I feel more alive when I'm dreaming?" and Sora's really long "Is any of this for real ...or not?" quote.

Plz review!


End file.
